jadexifandomcom-20200215-history
Jadexi Hero of Aurora Glade Wiki
Welcome to the Jadexi Hero of Aurora Glade Wiki This wiki is dedicated to Jadexi, one of Aurora Glade's well known, kind-hearted and generous player known today in the server of Aurora Glade ''from the game ''Guild Wars 2. Jadexi 'Jadexi '''is one of the most well known players from the Aurora Glade server. His well known reputation in Lion's Arch is a result of his kind-hearted acts for the community in Aurora Glade like; giving away gold, precursors, stack of ecto's, rare, exotic gear and even gem (items) from the Gem Store! His popularity has reached outside Aurora Glade, since the introduction of 'megaservers' in Guild Wars 2 on April 2014. Servers like Far Shiverpeaks, Piken Square and Desolation are known with the name and the acts of '''Jadexi '''due to the megaserver system and transfer by exisiting and new players worldwide. You can almost find him 24/7 in Lions Arch near the Mystic Forge dancing the famous Sylvari dance or chattering with fellow players. Characteristics '''Jadexi '''takes the form of a male Sylvari. He is known for not wearing any clothing, except for a pair of boots. His skin is of the colour green and has a short male haircut dyed red. His body build is that one of a slender sylvari type. He participates in most Aurora Glade home-brew community events, either as a guest or contributor of fancy prizes like: precursors, stack of gold and ''free ''gem store items. The exact date when '''Jadexi '''started his generous give away remains unclear, but the community have reported about periods not far from launch of the game ''Guild Wars 2. He is known for using only map-chat to start a give away activity, whereas the first person to reply in chat will receive the prize being given at that time. Whispers (private messaging) and in--game-mail will not be answered, as '''Jadexi '''only communicates via open mapchats, this is due to the amount of in-game spam he allegedly receives and being transparent towards the community during activities, so no foul play is involved. Due to his known gold give away events, there is high interest in his current actual wealth of and how he earns his in-game gold to fund his give aways, because he is rarely seen playing the game. Some have claimed he has a big influence on the prizes in the Black Lion Trading Company of the game Guild Wars 2 or is an allegedly Arenanet employee. He is also considered one of the wealthiest and generous players in-game. Aurora Glade, being the home server of Jadexi, has received lots of traffic and new transfers due to the rumours of getting free items when joining the server, several articles have been found on various blogs like: reddit, tumblr and Guild Wars 2 wiki and game-forums Giveaway ItemsCategory:Browse Some players have reported that Jadexi does not accept any returns of his given items nor does he accept gifts in any form for his generosity. Jadexi warns that people who keep sending gifts back will be reported for spam. The source of his capacity to be able to fund his giveaway since the launch of the game, remains unknown. The following items have been reported given away by Jadexi since the launch of the game Guild Wars 2 in his home-server Aurora Glade. * Copper * Silver * Gold * GEM Items (Free Keys, Minis, Outfits etc.) * Rare Gear * Exotic Gear * Stack of Mystic Coins * Stack of Ecto's (10/25/50) * Stack of Unidentified Dyes * Various Mini's